


Grocery Shopping Sucks.

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: A day in the life of living with the Winchesters.





	Grocery Shopping Sucks.

                “I’m not saying that I hate salads, Sam,” she began, pushing the cart a few feet past him while he stopped to peruse the salad dressings.

                “I am.”  Dean grumbled as his bow legs carried him over to the next aisle.  “I’ll be in the cereal!”  He called.

                She sighed and rolled her eyes.  “I’m saying that maybe we shouldn’t get so much.  We get all this great stuff, then, as always, something pops up and we have to go.  We come home to severely rotted and mean vegetation in the fridge.”  Sam opened his mouth to reply, “And THEN, we have to deal with Dean and his Leftover Pizza of Self-Righteousness.”

                Sam snorted, “I guess you have a point.”  He grabbed two bottles, turning and holding them up for her.  “Raspberry or Balsamic?”

                “Balsamic.  I don’t like the sweet stuff.” 

                Nodding, Sam dropped the bottle into the cart and they proceeded to the cereal aisle.  Sam briefly sliding his hand into her back pocket and squeezing, “And you DO like the sweet stuff.  At least you did last night.”  He said loud enough just for her. 

                “You hush.”  She shot back, unable to hide a smile.  His hand sliding out but not before leaving behind a solid pinch. 

                She bit back a squawk just and they turned the corner just as Dean approached, dropping seven boxes into the cart.  They looked at him in surprise. 

                “What?”  He challenged, “Not like its kale!  This stuff won’t rot AND it’s packaged for easy travel!”  He smiled, pleased with his argument.

                “Yeah, but Dean, can’t we at least get one box of Cheerios, or Raisin Bran?”  She leaned over, grabbing a couple of boxes.  “I mean, Lucky Charms, excellent.  Frosted Flakes, love those.  Cinnamon Toast…”

                As she was picking up the boxes one by one, Sam noticed his brother getting agitated, shifting from one foot to the other, and running his hand through his spiky hair.  “Dean?”  He questioned. 

                Suddenly Dean lunged forward, grabbing the last four boxes out of the cart before Y/N got to them.  “You know what?  You’re right.  Too much of a good thing can—“ the edge of one of the boxes knocked against the kid seat, toppling the tower of cereal back into the cart, along with the three Busty Asian Beauties magazines Dean had stuffed between them. 

                The three stood silently for a moment.  Dean staring at his feet and shaking his head. 

                “THAT’S how you get them in the cart!”  Y/N exclaimed to a furiously blushing Dean.

                “I don’t—“ He looked at his brother who was about to blow an O-ring trying not to laugh.  “You shut up!”

                Snagging one, she looked at the cover.  “And, oh look,” she exclaimed loudly, “the Super Busty edition!”  She dropped it back in the cart.  “I don’t care that you want these, Dean.”  She began, pushing the cart again before they caused a bottleneck.  The boys falling in step behind her. 

                “Wait, you don’t?”

                “No.  Of course not.  We all have our vices.”  She pointed to a box of Raisin Bran up on the top shelf.  Wordlessly, Sam reached and handed it to her.  “What pisses me off is that you pull this and then you two go to the car leaving ME to look like a massive, salad loving, alcoholic, deviant!”  She heard snickering behind her and spun around so fast, both Winchesters jumped back.  “I’m not an alcoholic!”  She half-yelled, catching the attention of a few nearby shoppers.  Now it was her turn to blush.  “Goddammit,” she cursed, rushing out of the aisle as the giggling brothers hurried to catch up. 

                “I’d love to know what her vices are.”  Dean said under his breath as they followed. 

                “YOU ask her,” Sam shot back. 

                They finished mostly in silence; only asking clarifying questions.  At the end, Y/N grabbed Dean’s arm in a vice grip when he made a move to go get the car.  “Oh no.  You’re gonna go through the checkout and buy your porn like a man.  Sam can go get the car.”

                Sam ran out to the safety of the car like a clown was behind him.  Waiting until he saw them emerge, then getting out and popping the trunk. 

                Dean looked furious.  Y/N looking mighty pleased.  They loaded the groceries in a strange silence.  Once everyone was in the car and Dean was driving, (too fast) out of the parking lot.  Sam finally spoke.  “What the hell is wrong?” 

                “You’re the only one that can shop in there now, Sammy.”  Dean replied grimly.

                “You guys got banned?!”  Sam squawked. 

                “Oh he’s just overreacting.”  Y/N chastised from the backseat.

                “Humiliated.”  Dean huffed.  “Abject freaking humiliation.”

                Sam turned to look at her, “What did you do?”

                Wide-eyed and absolutely not-innocent, she shrugged and opened her mouth to reply when Dean piped up. 

                “As we’re checking out, I didn’t realize that she had one of my magazines.  Daaave, the cashier asks us if we found everything alright, she whips out the centerfold and asks me, “Is she hotter than me?”  Right in front of the whole place!”

                Y/N burst into laughter and Sam really tried but in the end, couldn’t help but join her.  Despite himself, Dean cracked a smile, but covered it with an angry cough. 

                “What did Daaave say?  What did you say?!”  Sam asked once he was barely under control again.

                Y/N laughed even harder, falling onto her side on the seat.

                “Oh, him?!  _HE WANTED TO SEE SO HE COULD PUT IN HIS TWO CENTS WORTH!_ ”  Dean hollered.

                “Did you let him?!”  Sam gasped.

                “Hell no I didn’t let him!  You want me to encourage some douchebag cashier to imagine our girl naked?!”  Dean looked over at his brother in indignation.  “Absolutely NOT!”

                “So what did you say?”  Sam was crying now. 

                “Of course not.  I said “Of course not!””  Dean cried over his howling companions.  “I hate you both.”


End file.
